


Ashes By Pony Express

by texaswatermelon



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texaswatermelon/pseuds/texaswatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Well aren't you just a regular badass?"</em> Suggested Darcy/Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes By Pony Express

You hate this town.  It’s small, and smoky, and filled with rude, pushy people.  But you don’t know any of these people, and none of them know you, which is the only reason you’ve stayed as long as you have.  That, and the book you ordered didn’t come in as quickly as they said it would.  Stupid Canadian mail.  You specifically remember checking the box that said “Do not deliver this by Pony Express.”  With a sigh, you throw your cigarette down, but don’t step on it.  These shoes are new, and it’s raining anyway. 

“Well, well,” a voice says just before you enter the hole-in-the-wall bookstore.  “If it isn’t Miss Spirit Squad 2007.  I never thought I’d see the likes of you in this hole.”  You close your eyes, whishing that you hadn’t thrown out that cigarette, and pray (for the first time in three months) that you’re just imagining it.  _Please God, if you really do exist, make her go away._

“Alex,” you say as cordially as possible, turning around to face her.  Normally, you would have made some quip about how this is _exactly_ where you expected to find her, but that’s not you anymore.  The smug grin on her face almost makes you want to revert, though.  “I’m just here to pick up a book.”

“And here I thought you were getting your Bible rebound.  I’m sure it’s looking pretty rough, all the wear and tear it gets,” she quips.  You smirk.

“I think it’d be pretty hard for them to rebind a pile of ashes,” you tell her.  For a minute, she lets herself look surprised.  Then the grin reappears, accompanied by something resembling respect.

“Well aren’t you just a regular badass?” she asks, somewhat mockingly.  The sudden urge to wipe that look off of her face overcomes the need to get out of this dive.

“Maybe,” you say, quirking an eyebrow.  “Care to find out?”  Perhaps this trip can be worthwhile after all.


End file.
